The Way It Should Be
by 808abc123
Summary: Story moved and combined with The Way It Is
1. Chapter 1

_So I'm stuck in an airport, where I was supposed to be on a flight two hours ago, and I have no idea when I'm actually leaving so I thought I'd kick this story off. Like I said before though, not sure how much I can update, but I'll do my best._

_This is the filler story between Ch 9 and 10 of "The Way It Is." Picks up immediately where Ch 9 left off so if you're a bit confused, you can re-read the other story LOL._

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Chapter 1 – Day 180**

"Um what are you doing?"

Kenzi laughed as she watched her sister frantically move around the clubhouse in search of something. It was made more amusing by the fact that she was only wearing her usual leather pants and a bra and nothing else. Bo gave Kenzi a frustrated groan. "Looking for my black shirt."

Kenzi raised an eyebrow. "Well did you try one of the millions you have hanging in your close? Seriously, do you _ever_ wear anything with color? Kinda emo don't you think?"

Bo glared at her as she continued searching and smiled when she reached behind the couch cushion and pulled said shirt out in victory. She slipped it on and smoothed it out before turning to look at Kenzi with a satisfied smile. "So? How do I look?"

Kenzi looked confused. "Like you do almost every day. What's going on sweets? Why the insanity routine?"

Bo sighed as she sat down next to Kenzi at the counter. "I have an appointment with Lauren and I just want to make sure I look okay."

Kenzi laughed. "An appointment? Hmmm okay if that's what you're calling it."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Kenzi smirked. "Oh please, I know exactly what goes on at your _appointments_ and trust me, there is nothing _clinical_ about that."

Bo felt a slight blush creep up her cheeks but didn't dignify the Mesmer's comment with a response of her own. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed her keys and walked out the door telling her sister she'd be back later and to behave. Kenzi responded in kind for her to do the same and laughed to herself as she went back to eating her lunch.

Bo drove the short distance to Lauren's apartment and walked up to her door with a smile on her face. She entered the apartment with the key she'd gotten from the doctor and looked around for her curiously.

"Lauren? Are you here?"

"Hi Bo…"

Lauren descended the stairs holding her laptop and giving the Succubus a warm smile. Bo grinned back and her and had to refrain from stopping her to give her a kiss as they were still a bit shy about being physically expressive with each other so freely.

Lauren walked down the last few steps and set her laptop down at her desk as she plugged the computer into the larger monitor in front of her. She motioned for Bo to sit down on the couch and Bo did so as she removed her jacket knowing she was going to be subjected to a series of injections. Lauren went through her basic series of questions quickly and took a blood sample from Bo before giving her an injection of the serum they had pretty much perfected to curb Bo's hunger and need.

After she gave her the shot Lauren made a few notes in the electronic file she kept on Bo before joining her on the couch for the next part of their appointment. At Lauren's insistence, Bo had been working on controlling her pulses and learning to vary the duration and intensity of them as needed. Of course, the first time they tried this Lauren had to stop them after a few minutes because Bo hadn't learned any restraint yet and Lauren was one strong pulse away from needing to 'take care of business' to sate the desire running through her system.

Bo smiled as Lauren held out her hand. "You ready for this?"

Lauren smirked a bit. "Hit me."

Bo took a deep breath as she let a small pulse flow through her system and focused on not pushing too much of her power into the woman beside her. Lauren's breath hitched slightly at the feeling but, to Bo's surprise, the smirk remained in place. "Is that all you got?"

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Sorry I was being courteous. Okay, let's see if you can handle this…"

Bo smiled and let a much stronger pulse flow from her hand to the doc. Lauren took a bit of a deeper breath but again, her smile didn't falter and Bo looked impressed. "Okay, what gives? You've never been able to handle one that strong."

Lauren smiled as she got up and walked over to her desk. She pulled out a set of vials and showed Bo one that contained a clear liquid. "I've been creating a serum for myself, and I think I figured out the correct chemical properties to counteract your Succubus power. The only problem is I don't know how long it will last."

Bo smirked and wiggled her eyebrows a bit. "So I guess that means I should stick around and we should continue the 'tests'?"

Lauren laughed as she raised an eyebrow and set the vial back down in the tray. Bo pulled on her arm and brought her back to the couch where she found herself lying across Bo's body who was propped up against the arm of the couch.

"Hi…"

"Hi…"

Bo smiled as she leaned down and kissed Lauren softly. It was an innocent kiss that made the blonde smile and wrap one arm around Bo's neck as she brought her closer. Bo shifted to allow Lauren to turn around a bit in her lap and immediately put her hands on the doctor's hips while she let her thumbs trace little patters over the hipbones below.

"Mmmm…"

Lauren moaned softly as Bo nipped at her lower lip and laughed as Bo playfully leaned down to bite her jaw and earlobe. The sloppy kisses were making the doctor giggle and Bo smiled as the blonde struggled against her light grip. Bo stopped her teasing and licked her lips before nuzzling Lauren's neck.

"Ready?"

Lauren just nodded as Bo leaned down and kissed her softly again before pulling a small amount of chi out of the doctor. It was over almost before it began and Lauren was impressed that Bo had learned to control her feeding so quickly. Her head was spinning a bit from the sudden loss of life force and when Bo brought her hand up and pulsed Lauren's neck with moderate intensity Lauren sat up quickly and laughed.

"Okay I don't think my solution works right after a feed. Either that or it wore off that quickly…"

She blushed as she stood up and cleared her throat and Bo rolled her eyes as she smiled and watched the doctor move around the room a bit mostly in effort to calm her body down. Finally, Lauren stopped futzing around and came back to the couch where she sat a bit further away from the Succubus than she was before.

"Well, the good news is your serum is working perfectly. And you haven't had any troubles completing a full feed right?"

Bo shook her head no and looked thoughtful. "You know, I didn't even realize I needed to feed the last time I was due for a full feeding. Is the serum curbing that also?"

Lauren nodded. "Since you aren't feeling the need as much your hunger is probably diminishing as a side effect. Soon, hopefully, you won't _need_ to feed to sustain yourself, but rather you will feed on a schedule and can control when and where you do replenish yourself."

Bo nodded. "Amazing doctor. You are brilliant."

Lauren scoffed. "I am aren't I?"

Bo laughed. "Oookay, well before your head and ego get too big, do you want to have dinner tonight? Kenzi's been bugging me to bring you by the clubhouse even though you were just there a few days ago."

Lauren smiled. "Sure. Did she try my recommendation for the new pizza place that opened up?"

Bo nodded and laughed. "She said it was good, but and I quote, 'too high nose for her.' She just wanted plain cheese and apparently having to explain to the guy what _kind_ of cheese was a bit much for her."

Lauren laughed and shook her head. "Well I tried."

Bo took Lauren's hand and smiled. "And it was appreciated. But I think we'll stick with the regular pizza place she loves…I think she knows all the workers by name."

Lauren smiled and played with Bo's fingers lightly. Since Bo had learned to control her feeding and she was learning to control her pulsing abilities, the pair were able to have much more physical contact than they did previously. Bo sometimes slipped up though and pulsed Lauren unknowingly, but those times were getting fewer and further between which was a good sign since she couldn't seem to keep her hands off of her human when they were in the same vicinity.

_RING RING_

Bo sat up and dug her phone out of her boot. She glanced at the caller ID before answering and Lauren watched quietly as she listened to Bo's end of the conversation. "Hey Dyson…sure I can come by tomorrow…no sorry I can't tonight…because…at Lauren's…" at this point Bo rolled her eyes and made a motion that caused Lauren to chuckle softly. "What? No…yes…okay yeah I'll meet you tomorrow morning…okay goodbye."

Bo hung up the phone and shook her head as she smiled. "Well he is persistent I'll say that much."

Lauren cleared her throat a bit. "Persistent?"

Bo shrugged. "He's been trying to get me to go out with him for a while now."

Lauren looked down. "Oh…well why don't you…"

It was more of a statement than a question and Bo looked over at Lauren with a small smile. She tugged on Lauren's fingers indicating she wanted her attention and the blonde looked up with a small smile. Bo gave her a look she couldn't quite decipher and Lauren took a deep breath as she tried to look happy.

Bo shook her head and leaned in for another soft kiss. "Because…"

Lauren smiled and rolled her eyes as she nodded and kissed Bo again softly and sighing as Bo deepened the kiss when her tongue sought entrance to Lauren's mouth. Lauren moaned as Bo's tongue made contact with hers and soon she found herself in a familiar position underneath the Succubus. Bo was trying to hold herself back a bit as she let her mouth discover Lauren's gently, but when Lauren put her arms up and pulled Bo down to rest flush on top of her the brunette sat up quickly not wanting to let things get out of control. Although she was getting better at controlling her basic Succubus needs, her restraint when it came to fully being intimate with the human was wavering by a very _very_ thin thread.

Lauren looked slightly dazed as she sat up awkwardly and blushed slightly as she gave Bo a small smile. "Sorry…"  
Bo shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled. "It's fine…I just…well…it's fine."

Lauren nodded and stood up saying she was just going to freshen up and they could head back to the clubhouse since they were done with Bo's appointment. Bo nodded and watched her walk up the stairs with a small smile on her face. Things were progressing nicely with the doc and she hoped they would get to fully experience each other sometime soon.

_Later that afternoon at the clubhouse_

Kenzi sat on the armchair partly watching whatever was playing on the television and partly watching the pair on the couch who were subtly trying to act as though nothing was different and that they were strictly platonic friends. Kenzi rolled her eyes a bit every time Bo and Lauren would give each other shy smiles and glances and finally Kenzi reached up and hit mute on the remote control.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous. It's not like I don't know you two…_do stuff_…when I'm not around."

Bo laughed and Lauren blushed in response to the irritated Mesmer. Bo gave her sister a pointed look. "And why is that any of your concern my dear sister?"

Kenzi snorted. "Because it's more painful than watching two infants try and navigate a new toy. Seriously…just get it on already and put me out of my misery."

Lauren laughed and Bo rolled her eyes as she threw a couch pillow at her sister.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who could that be?"

Kenzi got up to answer the door and greeted the shifter who entered the living area with a smile. He looked at Bo and Lauren who were seated on the couch and he frowned for a brief second before putting on a fake smile. "Ladies…well I can see why you weren't free tonight Bo."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Yeah…so what are you doing here?"

Dyson held up the file he had in his hand. "Thought you might want to take a look at this before we meet tomorrow…there's a lot of stuff to cover so I wanted to give you a head start."

Bo stood up and accepted the file from him. "Thanks. Anything else?"

Dyson bristled slightly as he understood she wasn't going to welcome him to join them for the evening. Kenzi looked on in boredom as she served herself another piece of pizza and hopped up on the counter. "Sorry D-man…it's a girls only kinda night."

Dyson nodded and smiled at the petite woman before looking over at Lauren. "Nice to see you Dr. Lewis, the lab hasn't been quite the same since you left."

Lauren sat up and gave him a small smile. "Nice to see you as well Dyson, and yes, I miss working at the lab quite a bit."

Bo looked over at Lauren curiously before turning back and giving Dyson a small smile. He kind of nodded to the group as he left and Bo followed to shut and lock the door behind them. She made her way back to the couch and sat down next to Lauren with a small smile.

"Do you really miss working at the lab that much?"

Lauren sighed and nodded slowly. "Sometimes. I mean it's all I've done for the last five years…it's kind of strange not to go in there every day."

Bo frowned. "Do you want to go back to working there?"

Kenzi jumped off the counter. "Uh hell to the no. The doc is not going anywhere near that psychopath Lachlan and his bunch of crazy men."

Bo nodded, glad that Kenzi voiced her opinion on the matter. Lauren gave Bo a small smile. "It's fine Bo, really. I am actually learning to enjoy myself outside of the lab and I must say, it's much more convenient to have your appointments at my place wouldn't you say?"

Kenzi made a gagging sound. "Oh barf. TMI doc…TMI. Oh hey, but if you really want to go back to working in a lab I'm sure Evony wouldn't mind."

Bo looked skeptical. "Work with the Dark? Aren't they more crazy and anti-human than the Ash?"

Kenzi shook her head. "Nah, according to Tamsin the Morrigan could really care less about humans…she can't be bothered to make their lives miserable because to her, they don't even register on the radar."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "And since when did you two become BFF's?"

Kenzi snorted. "Puhlease…no. But I did overhear her telling Dyson all about how the Dark get a bad rap for mistreating humans when in fact, they basically ignore them."

Bo looked over at Lauren. "Do you want me to find out if you can take a position at the Dark lab?"

Lauren looked hesitant. "I'm not sure Bo. I mean…after what happened with Lachlan…"

Bo gave Lauren a serious look. "Won't happen with the Morrigan. Look, how about I call Tamsin tomorrow and we'll go visit the she-bitch herself tomorrow?"

Lauren laughed and nodded and Bo smiled looking pleased with herself. Kenzi rolled her eyes again at the adorkableness of the pair and hit the button on the remote to resume the sound on the television. She felt a bit more comfortable knowing Bo would go with Lauren to see if she could get a job with the Dark and Kenzi hoped Tamsin wouldn't screw them over and pick on Lauren herself. Although, if blondie was dumb enough to do that, Kenzi would take some satisfaction in watching her sister put a major beat down on the to-big-for-her-britches Valkyrie.

**_So like I said…not sure how frequently I can update, but thanks to the wonders of flight delays I was able to get this one started. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for being patient with this little creation!_

_I don't own these characters as they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. R&R appreciated. Enjoy._

**Chapter 2 – Day 183**

The Morrigan smiled as Bo and her pet were led into the expansive office and seated across her desk. When Bo had called to request a meeting she was optimistically hopeful the young Fae needed something that she could use as leverage at a later date to get her to join the Dark. She glanced over at Lauren before giving the Succubus a falsely warm greeting.

"Bo, what a surprise. What can I do for you today?"

Bo glanced at Evony then back at Lauren then over to Tamsin who was standing next to the floor to ceiling windows with a bored expression. When Bo had entered the office she had been only mildly surprised to see the Valkyrie standing there waiting with Evony. Lately it seemed as though the Morrigan didn't do anything without the taller blonde by her side. Bo found it strange but didn't think too much of it as she knew Evony was a smart woman and if she had Tamsin as her own personal bodyguard it was for good reason.

Bo gave the Morrigan a small smile. "Hi Evony. I came to ask you a favor…well actually _we_ came to ask you for a favor."

Evony sat forward and put her elbows on her desk. If the Succubus and her human were there asking for handouts this might prove to be very interesting indeed. "What is it?"

Bo glanced at Lauren again and sighed softly. "Well, we wanted to see if you needed an addition to the Dark science and medical facility?"

Evnoy looked mildly stunned. "I thought Dr. Lewis was property of the Light and their research?"

Lauren rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. She wanted very much to make a snide comment about her current position in the Fae political structure but thought better of it for fear of being locked up by the Dark. Instead, she sat quietly while Bo huffed a bit. "She's not anyone's _property_ Evony."

The Morrigan smirked. "Well that's not entirely true is it Bo? I mean isn't she _your_ property after all?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "Anyway, do you have a position open or not?"

Evony sat back in her chair. This had presented a very unique situation and she wanted to learn more about what the reasoning behind it was. "And why should we want to have Dr. Lewis snooping around our research?"

Bo licked her lips in annoyance. "She wouldn't be snooping around Evony. Dr. Lewis is the most highly regarded scientist among the Fae and you know all of the reasons why she would be a valuable asset to the Dark."

Evony waived off Bo's comment. "She's a human."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "A human who has literally saved the Fae as a whole by developing the serum to cure the blood disease that was wiping out the Fae a few years ago."

Evony looked thoughtful for a second before looking over at Tamsin then back at Bo. "Okay, but there are some conditions of this little trial arrangement."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Like?"

Evony smiled and looked over at Lauren. "Well, for starters, you need to fill me in on a few things that the Light had you doing."  
Lauren looked concerned. "I don't think—"

Evony raised an eyebrow as she cut her off. "No Doctor, you don't think, you do as you're told. You want access to the lab, then it comes with a price."

Lauren looked at Bo who shook her head. "Isn't that like a conflict of interest or illegal or something?"

Evony laughed. "Honey, if we had to abide by all the useless moral and ethical codes that humans did we might as well just let them run the whole operation am I right?"

Bo rolled her eyes and nodded. "What else?"

Evony licked her lips a bit. "Tamsin will be your shadow for the first couple of weeks. Anywhere in the lab you go, she'll go. Just to…make sure you get settled okay."

Bo glared over at Tamsin who was glaring at Evony. Science was really not her thing and she didn't want to get stuck babysitting. Bo looked at Evony again with a raised eyebrow. "Is that _really_ necessary?"

The Morrigan feigned concern. "I heard about what happened with the Ash the last time the good doctor was at their hell hole of a lab. Wouldn't want the same thing to happen to your _pet_ here…"

Bo sat forward. "Why can't I be the one to accompany her?"

Evony rolled her eyes. "Unaligned dear…remember? She'll be better off with Tamsin then she will be with you lurking around. And that leaves me with the last thing. Since you won't join our side, you don't get access to all my toys, at least not while they're on my territory."

Bo's eyebrows hit the roof. "WHAT?"

Evony sat back and laughed. "Oh don't be so dramatic. It's just how it is, you know the rules. So…do we have a deal?"

Bo looked angrily at the Morrigan for a few seconds before turning and looking at Lauren. "You okay with all that?"

Lauren shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't too keen on being chaperoned by the Valkyrie but she knew Evony was going to exploit this situation as best she could and she'd just have to make the best of it. Bo sighed and turned back to the Morrigan. "Okay, we'll try it out for one day a week and see how it goes."

Evony grinned and licked her lips again. She reached into a drawer at her desk and pulled out a few items. "Wonderful, here are the access cards to the science and medical testing facilities, you have full reign Doctor. When you decide what day you'd like to start, just let me know and Tamsin will meet you at the lab."

Lauren accepted the items and gave the Morrigan a small smile. "Thank you."

Evony nodded and looked over at Tamsin with a shit eating grin for a second before turning back to Bo and Lauren. "We're gonna do great things Doctor, just wait and see."

Bo nodded and motioned for Lauren to stand and the two left the office quickly before Evony decided she had more rules she wanted to put into place. Once they were safely back in Bo's car the Succubus looked over at the blonde with concern. "You sure you're okay with all this?"  
Lauren nodded. "It's just one day a week Bo, and I don't think Tamsin is reckless enough to try anything, at least not without knowing the consequence."

She gave Bo a small smile and the brunette nodded her head in agreement. Bo knew Lauren was referring to _her_ possible reaction to Tamsin messing with Lauren more so than the Morrigan and it made her happy to know Lauren trusted her and believed she would protect her. They drove back to the clubhouse and found Kenzi laying on the couch eating cereal and watching cartoons like she did almost every morning. Upon seeing them return Kenzi sat up with a smile. "So, did you infiltrate the enemy?"

Bo laughed. "It wasn't quite like that Kenzi…"

The Mesmer laughed. "So you're really gonna work for the Dark huh?"

Lauren nodded. "Well, it's more like a test run of sorts to see if I like it or not….and if I can work in those conditions."

Kenzi raised an eyebrow. "Conditions?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "Tamsin has to be her shadow at the lab for the first few weeks."

Kenzi looked surprised. "I didn't know she knew anything about science?"

Bo shook her head. "She doesn't, the Morrigan just wanted her to follow Lauren around for a bit."

The Mesmer nodded. "Ookay, well, I'm sure there's some agenda in there somewhere but for the time being, congrats doc. Now you have an outlet to exercise those nerd muscles at."

Lauren laughed and nodded and Kenzi winked at them before putting her bowl on the coffee table and going upstairs to change so she could finally start her day. Bo walked over to where Lauren was sitting at the counter and put her hands loosely around Lauren's shoulders. "Are you _sure_ you're okay with everything?"

Lauren laughed and nodded as she brought her hands up to grip the bottom of Bo's jacket. In a slightly surprising move, she pulled on the jacket a bit bringing Bo a step closer as she smiled up at the brunette. Bo grinned in return and leaned down for a short kiss before looking back at Lauren with a curious and playful look. "What was that for?"

Lauren sighed happily. "Thank you for letting me do this."

Bo nodded. "I know you love your work, so why not right? And besides, if Tamsin or anyone over there tries anything…I'll just kill them."  
Lauren laughed and nodded again as she leaned up for another kiss. Bo smiled again as she leaned down and soon the two were engaged in a light make-out session that was quickly becoming heated by the second.

"OH MY EYES. Ew…burning…they're burning…"

Kenzi made a dramatic motion as she covered her eyes and laughed which startled the pair who glared at her slightly before joining her in laughter. The three of them headed out to lunch since Kenzi said she was starving even though she'd consumed two bowls of cereal earlier that morning. Lauren shook her head and thought one of these days she really was going to have to study Kenzi so she could figure out where she put all that food.

**_A few days later at the Dark science lab_**

"What up doc?"

The Valkyrie looked bored as she waited for Lauren at the entrance of the science lab. Lauren took a deep breath and for a second felt like a kid on their first day of school without their parents. She had been extremely nervous about being alone with Tamsin as she wasn't quite sure what the taller blonde was capable of, but she put on her professional face and nodded politely to the woman. "Good morning Tamsin."

Tamsin grunted out a response and motioned for Lauren to follow her into the lab. The doctor's jaw hit the floor when she was finally inside and she looked around in awe. The equipment at the lab was completely state of the art and there were a few things that Lauren didn't recognize and she felt herself itching to test out to see what they did. There were large workstations set up around the lab and various coolers and holding containers of different samples that Lauren could only imagine were possibly rare species of Fae. She looked over to her right and saw the plethora of computer equipment to process all of the data as well as a full sized cadaver table with all the equipment needed to conduct autopsies or, more likely, to dissect whatever specimen was brought into the lab.

Tamsin watched her take it all in and smirked. "Jeez doc, you look like a kid in his first strip club."

Lauren blinked a few times and looked over at her with a confused face. "Sorry?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes and motioned to the lab. "Lucky for you in here you can look _and_ touch…"

There was a slightly flirtatious undertone to her voice that Lauren picked up on but she just gave Tamsin a tight smile as she nodded and walked over to one of the workstations. She punched in the codes that the Morrigan had given her to access the computers and when she put her card in the computer she was shocked to find a lot of her research already available for her to reference. She looked over at Tamsin with a raised eyebrow. "How did the Dark get access to this?"

Tamsin shrugged and took a seat at the workstation next to where Lauren had sat down. She was already bored beyond belief but, being a good little solider, she was doing as she was told which was to keep the doc company. Evony never said she had to provide any info or anything.

Lauren rolled her eyes a bit and started reviewing her old research with fresh eyes. She spent the next 12 hours doing just that and by the time she was done Tamsin had fully stretched out on one of the beds in the lab and was sleeping soundly. Lauren sighed as she turned the computer off and walked over to where Tamsin was resting. She put her hand lightly on the Valkyrie's arm and shook her slightly to wake her. "Tams—"

Tamsin had felt the hand on her arm and reacted as she normally would. She currently had one hand around Lauren's throat and was squeezing lightly as a warning to back off. When her eyes finally adjusted and she saw it was just the human she let go and shrugged slightly. "Sorry doc. Old habit."

Lauren put her hand up to her throat and rubbed lightly hoping there wasn't a visible mark. She coughed a bit and nodded. "It's fine. And next time I'll just throw something at you to wake you up."

Tamsin smirked at her attempt at humor and nodded as she followed the shorter woman out of the lab. Once outside they came face to face to with Bo who looked concerned that Lauren was holding her throat. She could see a faint outline of what appeared to be a thumb print and she reacted immediately before giving Tamsin or Lauren a chance to explain.

"What did you do to her?"

Bo had Tamsin by the throat and she growled up at her with blazing blue eyes. Tamsin rolled her eyes and pushed Bo back slightly causing the Succubus's grip to lighten but not let go altogether. "Relax spaz, it was an accident."

Bo looked over at Lauren's concerned face and nodded to her. "You okay?"

Lauren nodded and put one hand on Bo's arm. "Bo I'm fine. It was an accident, I was just trying to wake Tamsin up an—"

Bo looked confused. "Why were you waking her up?"

Tamsin huffed and pushed Bo again who finally let go of the Valkyrie's throat. "Because science is _boring_ and I was taking a nap. Jeez, you know you need to check that attitude a little bit there Succubus. We _all_ know she's your pet…"

Tamsin smirked a bit as she started walking away from the confused brunette and slightly shaken blonde. She turned and looked over her shoulder at Lauren and gave her a wink. "Let me know when the next workday is doc. I'll be sure to bring plenty of alcohol."

Bo glared at Tamsin's retreating form for a bit before turning back to Lauren with a small smile. "So, how'd it go today?"

Lauren laughed slightly as the pair walked to Bo's car. She told Bo about the Dark having her old research available and how she spent the entire day going over it and finding a few things she'd overlooked. Bo just nodded appropriately and smiled when Lauren would excitedly describe something or other. Kenzi's words had stayed in the back of her mind all day about the Morrigan having a separate agenda but for now, if Lauren was happy with the way things were going, then she would let it be until she needed to step in and protect her.

**_I'm going for slightly OOC traits for both Evony and Tamsin but mostly to make this story less angsty and more fun/dramatic LOL. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading! _**


End file.
